


i wish you well, i want to see you smile

by sp_spaceboy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Gen, Ghost Mollymauk Tealeaf, M/M, Nightmares, Post Character Death, i fell rlly hard into critical role yall, post molly's death :(, spoilers for c2e26, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_spaceboy/pseuds/sp_spaceboy
Summary: he was still there, watching. crossing the veil was just too hard most of the time.-caleb has a nightmare and is met with an unexpected, bittersweet reencounter.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Past Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast - Relationship, implied Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	i wish you well, i want to see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this headcanon for a while that mollymauk will try to visit caleb or beau in tough times, but it's not easy to break through the veil. this is the first time he's ever managed to do it.
> 
> let me know of any grammatical errors, inconsistencies/continuity errors, and/or just provide some constructive criticism, please! all is welcomed and encouraged!

_ “Scheiße!” _

It took only seconds for Caleb’s dream to soon become shapeless, the flashes of colours in his mind’s eye quickly replaced with the body-consuming feelings of panic and terror.

His chest thumped heavily as the residual terror rattled his rib cage and sent his heart fluttering wildly against the bones.

The man could no longer recall anything from the nightmare, and yet it still somehow felt so real—so thick and tangible that it left him in such a state, his body wracked with shuddered breaths and a tingly, too-warm numbness.

It took him too long to realize that he was already sitting up, leaning back against his arms, spine rigid and covers thrown off the bed. Sweat streaked his face and dribbled through his scruff. His whole face was hot—all of him was hot, really. His shirt stuck to him uncomfortably.

“A... dream... it was just... a-a dream...” He muttered to himself in his native tongue. His shaking hands curled around the bedsheets below him. The fabric felt wrong in such a way that he couldn’t place. It was no longer comfortable in the exact right way and it made him feel like something was wrong.

Caleb was alone in the room—Nott’s tiny figure was nowhere to be found in the softly moonlit space.

He didn’t remember keeping the curtains open, and he couldn’t decide whether that mildly perturbed him or not. With no alarm ever being set off, it made him feel silly to doubt something. Nott likely slipped out and remembered to shut the window. But the thought never completely rested.

And then it was the strangest thing. The smallest zephyr swept through the room—the window was closed.

“ _ You’re safe, dear, _ ” a gentle voice whispered from his left. He swore he felt the faint breaths on his ear.

Subconsciously, Caleb’s lips formed the quiet whimper, “Mollymauk?”

It sent adrenaline through his veins and anxiety spread like a crack through his chest, throbbing once again.

“ _ I’m here. _ ”

A pale sensation of arms gently wrapped around him. When Caleb drew a breath to speak aloud again, he caught the scent of sandalwood and plumeria.

He leaned back the slightest bit and felt support keep him up.

“I wish you were.”

“ _ I know. I do, too. _ ”

“You would enjoy what is happening.”

“ _ I do. _ ”

“What do you think of him?”

“ _ Quite interesting. I’ve heard his tea is lovely. _ ”

And without feeling it, the knot of anxiety had slowly untangled and been replaced with a long, drawn sense of calmness. Like magic, nearly.

“ _ I still watch. I’m there, you just can’t see. Bloody miss pulling rises from you all, though. _ ”

“I miss it as well.”

Lips ghosted the crown of his head in a kiss.

“ _ Sleep. I’ll stay with you. _ ”

Caleb glanced as far back as he could without moving and caught a shadow of lavender, an echo of his grin. Then his eyes flicked forward again and closed.

His torso and head were slowly laid back down on the bed, and arms still held him as he felt the influence of sleep tug him back across the threshold.

He dreamt of snowfall, gentle touches, and sandalwood and plumeria.


End file.
